紫阳
by Prototype Jing
Summary: 源氏兄弟and女婶。NTR有，车有。平安末期paro。非本丸设定。
1. Chapter 1

深秋时节，金木樨的香气浮动，夜雾弥漫在铺满落叶的院中。糊着明纸的障子透出了烛火暧昧的微光。

屋内纠缠的人影映在绘制着红叶的金泥屏风，扭曲而又激烈。之后又归于寂静。

盘腿而坐的男人修长却粗糙的手指从胯下女子脸庞划过，撩起了她鸦羽般的发丝别于耳后。

女子并没有停下动作，依然跪在他面前，探着半披着褥绊的身子，勉强撑着地面，努力吞咽着他分量十足的肉块。

像是忽然被触及了敏感之处，男人闷哼了一声，腰间肌肉陡然收紧，手指痉挛一般扣住身下那颗拱动着的精致的头颅。阳具粗暴地顶入了温暖潮湿喉腔，瞬间感觉到尖端被女子熟练地吸住挤压，早不像曾经那般弄得涕泗横流狼狈不堪。

他并不打算过早地释放欲望，仅仅在她的喉间享受了片刻，便将自己退出了一些。肌肉放松了下来，他松开了钳制着女子头部的手，顺着她的脖颈，温柔地爱抚着她赤裸光滑的双肩和后背。

"御前真是变得越来越熟练了呢。"男人轻笑着，指尖撩起了女子一缕长发轻吻。"平日里伶牙俐齿的嘴，被东西堵上了还是这么厉害。"

经过了他数月调教，从前在床事上半分不开窍的笨拙少女已经变得越来越令人享受：知道了在入夜时支开下女，等待他的到来。当他坐下轻敲地面，便自觉地爬过来解开他的腰带，剥出他的分身含入口中。学会了在他快要释放之时，配合地缩紧自己的花穴，带给他无上的快感。

在男子将自己肿涨的肉块送入少女下体之时。她锁着眉，双眼紧闭，发出了一声叹息一般地呻吟。男子覆在她的身上，轻轻碾动着臀部，温柔地亲吻着她的锁骨，"舒服么？"

"嗯…"女子缺氧一般仰着头，手指痉挛地扒着男人肌肉结实的后背。"舒…舒服…不要停…"

男人轻笑，在她的浑圆的臀侧拍了一下，感觉到了她的下体瑟缩了一下。

"御前的嘴跟身体一样坦率呢。不过…"他咬着女子的耳朵，"再怎么舒服，这是也最后一次了…啊，还真不愿意放你走呢。"他的声音变得玩味起来，"不过，你作为兄长送给弟弟的得胜归来礼物，明日他回来了可要好好地侍奉他啊。"

"髭切大人…"承受着男子肉刃撞击的女子似乎受了刺激一般，原本情欲漫布的脸色陡然变得苍白起来，身体也不似刚才那般柔软。

"我…"她一开口，便被髭切堵住了红唇。男人的舌尖霸道地探了进来，搅动着她早已纷乱的心绪。她连连躲避，却无处可逃。

"啧啧，一提起他，你下面就干涩得很。"蚌间珍珠被髭切的手指捏住，随着他肉棒的抽插开始了掐弄搓揉，试图让花穴泌出更多的蜜液。"他这个夫君就这般提不起你的性欲？"

看着少女在他的胯下扭曲，脸色痛苦与快慰交织，他却心情大好地笑出声。

"哎，最后一次，尽兴做吧。"

* * *

上好檀木制成的牛车被漆成了黑色描着红与金相间的回纹，挂着银线绣制成鹤纹的藏青帷幔。车内宽敞舒适，光润如玉的竹垫上铺着贵重锦缎制成的坐垫，被染红色的竹帘绘制着精致的龙胆纹，车内四角挂着塞着白檀的香袋，一路带香。还另配有持刀的小姓和衣着光鲜的下人护送。

如此温柔贴心地将弟妹送回家，这是身为兄长髭切对征战归来的弟弟膝丸额外的嘉奖。

而车内女子却不与华丽的牛车半分相配。她身着麻布染制成的，可以说是地味的小袖。发间没有任何配饰。双手交叠，腰挺得笔直，脸色木然，看不出丝毫夫君得胜归来应有的喜悦。

几个月前，她是靠一双腿踏踏实实地走进城内。如今返程被郑重地送回，她却没有了任何实感。

夜里，绯终于见到了分别数月的丈夫。

沐浴之后正准备休息，她便听见屋外放轻的脚步声，随即门被推开。

归来的男人仅卸了披甲，风尘仆仆。见她还未休息，便神色欣喜地靠了过去。"绯，我回来了。"

"大人。得胜归来，妾身深感欣喜。"绯默默地拉开了一点距离，向他俯身一拜。随后她履行妻子的责任，唤来了下女，侍奉他梳洗更衣。

期间，男人向她絮絮叨叨了许多。说他被自己的兄长拉着参加宴会，不尽兴不许离开。说他本想带她一同回来，却没想到兄长已经送她回来了。说他这回缴获了许多战利品。

绯口中应着，却一个字也没有听进去。

最后，两人终于有时间独处。那个梳洗完毕的男人不知从哪里摸出了一个精致的小匣子，眼角带笑地推到了绯的面前。

"打开看看。"

"可以么？"她有些踌躇。

"送给你的。"

绯打开了匣子。

只见绒布垫着的匣内静静躺着一根朴实的木簪。

绯将其取出。

簪子以黄木制成，花纹雕刻得有些笨拙粗糙，却被制作者细心打磨得十分光滑没有半点毛刺。

她的丈夫摸着头，有些不好意思地开口说："那个…才成婚便丢下了你，实在是抱歉了。"

听到了这一句，绯吃惊地睁大了眼，嘴唇猛地哆嗦了一下。她俯下了身，身体颤抖。

"唉，你怎么哭了。"膝丸顿时手足无措，将女子从席上拉起来，搂入怀中。

女子下意识地挣扎了一下，无法反抗男人强壮的手臂，最后瑟缩在了他的胸口。头颅低垂，不敢抬眼去看他的眼睛。

膝丸并不理解她的态度，单纯地认为她只是因为被自己的言行所感动。

于是他不由分说地将自己亲手制作的发簪插进了她的发间，欣喜地亲吻她的身体，立刻感觉到了女子的挣扎和反抗。他却温和而又坚定地将那些动作统统压制在自己的身下。

对付女人很有一手的兄长大人方才在酒席间就好心告诉过他：女子经常以欲拒还迎增加情趣，只需强势一些即可。于是他抚摸着女子的腿根，将一条腿抬高，搭在自己的肩头，随即将自己肿涨得快要爆开的肉块送入了他思念不已的温暖潮湿之处。

分身被花穴顺利地连根吞噬，他立刻舒服地呻吟出声。兄长大人说的果然不错。明明下面已经湿成了这样，拒绝什么的都是作态而已。

膝丸满意地低头亲吻女子的双唇，却发现她双眉紧锁，双眼紧闭。他不仅暗暗有些自责：仅仅一夜，便丢下了她出征，即使有所反应，她的身体还没有完全习惯自己吧。

"没关系，"他放慢了抽插动作，柔声安慰道，"这些天我会多陪陪你。唔…"他用手指按摩着二人的连接处，"兄长大人说了，多做几次，这里便不会那么难受了。"

身下女子骤然睁开了双眼。对视之时，膝丸微微吃了一惊。

"怎么了？"他停下动作。有些紧张地问道。

"没…"女子躲闪了目光。

"若有不适，一定告诉我。"

身下的女子没有说话，只是重新闭上了眼睛。

膝丸有些不解，却并没有追问，只是重新开始动作，缓缓地加快了腰间的速度。

兄弟两人的分量都差不多。绯早已熟悉了哥哥的器物，弟弟的即使仅仅使用过一次，很快也就熟悉了。

膝丸不如髭切那般擅长对付女人。绯被他摁着脖子跪趴着插入时，更多承受的是他的纯粹的欲望，而非精神与肉体上的折磨与玩弄。

而髭切呢，她和自己的那个单纯的笨蛋夫君，从一开始便是他手中的玩偶。

绯母家世代为源氏家臣，父亲效忠家主髭切立了战功，前些年有了个官职。而后没想到自己居然有被指婚了家主的弟弟这一天。

这一切对一向默默无闻的家族来说实在是天上掉下来的馅饼，是最上等的荣耀。就算绯认为此事另有隐情，因公因私都无法违逆家主之命。更何况家主兄弟二人都是世间少有的美男子。

既然嫁给了膝丸大人，那就以妻子的身份好好支持他。就算是新婚翌日夫君出征，绯也没有觉得有什么委屈，这都是武士的妻子该面对的事情。

她的夫君身为家主最小的弟弟，与家主髭切并非一母所出。前代家主与政敌相争，最后战败切腹自尽，身为长子的髭切被流放，而膝丸因年幼得以留在京中长大。数年之后，髭切起兵为父亲报了仇，此后为平定天下而四处征战。长大后的膝丸也投奔了哥哥，立下了赫赫战功。

征战的家臣会将自己的家眷留在主公处，变相地作为人质，膝丸也不例外。

出征前的新婚之夜，膝丸曾郑重地向绯托付："我和兄长大人真的是关系很好的兄弟。他平时随性惯了，此次出征，麻烦你代我还好照顾他。"

只可惜大家口中年轻有为的将材膝丸，从未看清过他口中需要人照顾的兄长。

* * *

出征之仪后，绯便依照惯例住进了城内。

家主髭切妾室众多，正室常年抱恙。负责接待绯的是妾室中的一位。

那位御前似出身公卿，持着绘制着松叶与仙鹤的扇子，目光在绯麻布染制成的小袖与朴实无华的木簪上游走一圈，询问她是否想要更换更华美的衣物来面见将军大人。

虽无恶意，绯心中却顿感不快。

她才出嫁，自己的丈夫还没来得及同自己说几句话，哪有时间用精美的绸缎制成衣衫。

她便直言道："还未来得及。不过，听闻髭切大人遭流放之时，经常困顿。也不曾有华美之服可着。况且，髭切大人是我夫之兄长。盛装相见，过于生分了。"

那位御前闻言，愣了愣。她扬起眉似要言语什么，刚开口却被门口男人的一阵玩味的低笑打断。

"家主大人。"那位妾室连忙致礼。

绯跟着低下头，只看得见来者白色的足袋和银灰的袴摆，上面暗纹随着动作隐隐折射出微光。

两位小姓一左一右分坐在了屋外。身为家主的男人则径直走进屋中，盘腿在主座软垫上坐下。他做了个手势，示意二人抬起头来。

绯抬眼，便对上了那个面白如敷粉的男人的双眼。

那双眼睛微微上挑，瞳仁如火光中的琥珀一般明亮。他一如新婚那日所见，是让人心生怜爱的美貌公子。即使很难将他与流放复仇夺权之事联系起来，方才议论过他的绯却有些戒备。

谁知髭切看着绯，似乎并没有生气，反而笑了起来，"绯御前说话真厉害。明子是比不上你啦。流放之事，我虽身着华服，却日日铭记在心呢。"

绯闻言，便知自己方才的确失言。还未来得及开口，就听男人转向了妾室明子，" 物之鉴赏，审美情趣，你造诣颇深。不如你去帮绯御前挑选些布料制衣吧。"

"是。"妾室承应，随即起身离开了。

屋内仅剩两人，空气瞬间沉默了下来。绯有些不知所措，目光垂下，落在了地面上。

髭切却忽而略微偏头，琥珀色的双眸再次看向了绯，温言安抚道："御前不用紧张，你在城中尽管将我当做依靠。我作兄长的会尽力代替那个不成器弟弟照顾御前，还请御前安心。"

他的声音极为悦耳，似乎有着让人放松愉悦的魔力。

绯愣了一下，连忙致礼，"多谢家主大人…嗯…其实夫君离开前也曾叮嘱过让妾身代替他多多关照大人。"

"哦？他真这么说的？"单手托起了下巴，髭切的脸色浮现出了一种古怪的神色。仅仅一瞬间，他又眯起眼睛，挂上了温暖和煦的笑容。

"真让人安心啊。"他说。

沉默了片刻，蝉鸣中他眼神有些迷离地看着屋外树荫，再次开口。"弟弟娶了像你这样的妻子，实在是让人羡慕。"

"欸？"

髭切转回了目光，看进了绯的眼底："夏草一般生机勃勃的样子，真是讨喜。"

男人用悦耳的声音，兀自说着有些放肆话语。绯一下子愣在了那里。

髭切看着绯的表情，目中光彩动了动。他低头笑了起来，"抱歉，和绯御前说了不合时宜的话呢。"他交叠的手指无意识地轻击腿部。"我只是有感而发，你看…我的妻子，她常年抱恙，床也起不了。实在是让人难过。"

"大人…"见他神情忧虑起来，绯忽然觉得有些心软。"如今入夏时气变好，御台所夫人一定会好起来。"

"但愿如此。"那个英俊的男人依旧看着她温和地笑着，"绯御前真是体贴呢。"

绯咬着唇，脸上微微地热起来。

接下来的一段日子里，吃穿用度等物品被络绎不绝地送到了绯的居所。下女告诉她，这是家主大人的妻妾们所赠。只因家主曾说过膝丸和绯御前是他重要的家人，妻妾们便投其所好，对绯处处关心。

而家主髭切，则偶尔会将她召到身边，将她夫君的近况告知。闲聊间那个男人虽总是不自觉地停下来，含笑看着她，却再无不当之言。

绯在城内的生活，在髭切的体贴关照下没有丝毫不顺心之处，她有些理解了自己的夫君为何如此喜爱他的这位兄长。这位家主大人面容俊秀，温和心细，没有一处让人不心生怜爱。

唯一让绯心中有困惑的是御台所夫人。那个旧病不起的女人在绯前去探病之时，看着她发间家主赐下的珊瑚串珠的簪子，脸上浮现出了奇怪的笑容。临别时，御台所夫人赠与她一张夹有一小朵紫阳花的空白信笺。绯不知她是何意，开口询问，夫人却沉沉地睡了过去。

那个时候的绯还不知道，从髭切流放之时就嫁与他的御台所夫人，其实早已看透了自己夫君想做的一切。

* * *

城中月余。一天傍晚，一张信笺由下女送到绯的手上。

这一封求爱的和歌，用词温婉，落款处家主髭切的名字让绯心中惊慌不已。

猛然合上信笺，她想起这些日子与髭切相处的种种，顿时心乱如麻。

髭切大人的好，她是知道的。可要她背叛自己的夫君。她却无论如何也做不到。

虽与膝丸相处时间甚短，坦诚两个字却是绯对他的印象。新婚那晚他虽然酒醉，却依旧耐心轻柔地对她。出征后他的每一封家书也都惦记着她。

这次若非是家主髭切故意拿她打趣，那便是一时冲动。若是自己答应了髭切的请求，只怕是会陷入绝境，辜负了自己夫君的托付。

思来想去，纠结许久，她提笔在那信笺写了下了拒绝之言，仔细叠好，交予下女，让她转交家主大人。

抚摸过头上那支珊瑚发簪，就让那位髭切大人当她是不解风情的女子吧。

只是做完这些事后，绯捏着髭切的信笺，不知为何又有些失落和忐忑。她几次想将信烧毁，却又不知为何停下了动作。最后，她伸手将信放入了枕下不再看它。

夜晚时分，绯早早睡下。明明梦中，似乎被烛火晃醒。睁眼时，却见烛火已熄。房中熏香不是日常所用的气味，屏风后似有窸窸窣窣的声音。

"女中？"她开口唤道。"怎么还不睡么？"

月光下，黑色人影绰绰，自屏风后绕出，欺身而上。绯只感觉一只脚踝被炽热的手圈住。惊呼一声，她抽腿挣扎，下一刻却被人影拖了过去，捂住了嘴巴。

"御前…"温热气息呼在她的耳边。黑暗中，后背抵触到的是男人宽阔的胸膛，手指抓住了男人结实的臂膀。

短短一句，绯已经听出了那个声音。她虽然心惊，心底却并不十分意外。挣扎的动作停了下来，她在那只略微粗糙的手的指尖唤出夜袭之人。

"家主大人！"

"是的，是我。"

捂着绯嘴唇的手指松动，另一只手则从她臂下伸出，探入了她的衣襟之中。

那个人不慌不忙地开口，"虽说是夏日，夜间还是有些寒意。御前的身体如此冰冷，就让我来温暖你吧。"

他的声音温润，与粗暴强制的动作形成了强烈的反差。

"不行…大人，这样不行…回信已经回绝了大人…"她按住男人那只掀开她衣摆的手，试图阻止他的动作。

"啊…那个么？"身后男人似乎想到了什么好笑的事情，轻笑出声，"御前啊，我可不是都内那些纨绔公子，怎会束缚于风花雪月的规矩和情趣。武家人看了想要的东西，只需夺取便可。"说着他拉开了女子的衣襟，吻上了她后背裸肤。"再说了，御前，不是也期待着这样的事么？"髭切说着，手掌抓住了女子一只沉甸甸的乳房。"将我的信笺如此珍重地藏在了枕下…这样的情意，我可是感动得很呢。"

"这样的事…嗯啊…"身后人咬住了她的脖颈细腻皮肤，又疼又痒，她不禁哼出了声音。即便如此她的身体依然拒绝着髭切。

可是髭切似乎很擅长对付内心矛盾重重心神不宁的女人。亲吻和蜜语甜言之下，拒绝的抵抗，便成为了半推半就的拉扯。

绯只觉得自己的身体被一点点破开，内部的褶皱寸寸舒展。蠕动的花穴本该抗拒着入侵的异物，却缠着它陷得更深。挣扎本是回避，却带来了层层紧绷的快感。

她在髭切的身体下，肌肤紧紧相贴。那个男人身体如同燃烧的野火，焦灼着她的理智。她的腿挂在他的臂弯中，他的唇吮吸着她的乳尖。

湿淋淋黏腻腻的快慰在耸动中攀升。随着甬道口的开合，蜜液漏水一般渗出。她的脚尖渐渐绷紧，仿佛一把锋利的刀子，直指天空。她窒息一般地仰着头，张口呼不出气息。最后，她终于扭曲着脸，叹息出声。随即所有感官便如中天月一般沦了下去。

第二日她醒来之时，那个夜袭男人早已不见踪影。欢爱后的痕迹已被清理得干干净净。只留下胸前的吻痕和下体微凉。

一捧紫阳花带着朝露，静静躺在她枕边。


	2. Chapter 2

夜色虫鸣中潜入，朝露蝶飞时分离去。原本以为是一夜之缘，没想到却变成了日常。

他细心安抚绯因初夜不适而对房中事产生的紧张和抗拒，渐渐让她体会到了其中的快意，随即而来的花样似乎也越来越多。

髭切有时亲吻着她的乳尖，赞叹她健康的身体是多么令人愉悦，似乎无论摆出什么样的姿势都不会坏掉。言语中那种危险的违和感，却被在欲望中迷失的绯轻易忽略。

城中的寂寞和肉体的空虚，让绯变得极端渴求着髭切的身体。她不知不觉开始期盼黑夜的来到，只有在那个时候，她才有机会忘记自己的身份，贪恋地将那个并不属于自己的男人含入自己的身体。

她开始惧怕夫君时不时寄来的信件。那些信件用词虽然恪守礼节，谈不上情意绵绵，却是包含牵挂。可以想象执笔人是以怎样的心境写下的这些文字。在膝丸的心目中，自己依然是一个温柔本份的妻子。

可是事实却并非如此。

她将信件全部锁于柜中，不敢再去看，依然与自己夫君的兄长夜夜缠绵，并且沉溺其中。

这样的日子直到她接到膝丸前线负伤的消息时，这才幡然醒悟，这是何等罪孽深重的事情。

那一夜，她真真正正地强硬拒绝了披星而来的髭切。口中说着这是天罚，说着二人所做之事不可为。

髭切却不以为然。"天罚？"他说，"我的弟弟承袭天神血脉，自有神明保佑。况且，你我二人情意向投，何来天罚？"

他依然想要上前亲吻绯，却被绯大力地推开。

"大人！"她咬牙欲泣，掌心撑住了他的胸口。"不可…"

髭切停住了动作，皱起了眉。只见绯深深地埋下了头去，向他俯首叩拜。"请大人回去吧…"

过了好一会儿，头顶上髭切才慢慢开口。"御前以为我是什么样的人？"像是听错了一般，他声音似有些阴冷怪异。"真是遗憾啊，看来我的心意是无法传达给御前了。"冰冷的手指沿着她的耳边滑至她的下颌，却最终没有将她的头抬起来。

"那就依御前所愿吧。"

说罢，他便拂袖而去。之后一连半月不再相见。

绯心中担忧夫君膝丸，可几封家书都石沉大海。以前，前线之事都有家主髭切悉数告知。可自从她拒绝髭切后，二人不再私下相见。绯身居城内，四处打听却也问不出什么。她又无法厚着脸皮去询问髭切。

那些日子，总听得女眷说起家主最近看上了某一位下女，并且时常留恋，夜夜缠绵。

"家主大人从前时时召你陪伴，最近似乎冷落了很多。或许是担心膝丸大人的伤势吧。"侧室说这毫无前因后果的揣测，听着像是有几分讥讽。

一方是不得夫君消息，另一方是爱慕之人移情别恋。困顿中，绯不由得心生苦闷。总觉得自己是自作多情，自作自受。

有一日清晨，绯醒来推开了门，只见院中紫阳花不知何时已经渐过花期，鲜亮的颜色变得黯淡下来。

她忽然想起了数月前，枕边那捧带着朝露的紫阳花。

紫阳花色多变，正如家主的情思，她不由得在心中泛起了这样的感慨。

她迫切地想知道膝丸的消息，已经用尽了所有方法，眼下只有似乎只有一条路可以走。她似乎别无选择。

那一日夜幕才落，绯支开了女中，小心地避开了侍卫小姓，独自前往髭切的日常起居的屋子。

眼看靠近目的地，廊下持刀而坐的近侍却敏锐地发现了她的身影。借着灯笼的微光，他看清了披衣半遮面的绯。然而近侍非但没有将她视为可疑之人，反而向她作礼，告诉她家主大人就在屋内。

她脑中混乱，心里暗暗整理着说辞，走近屋子时却放慢了脚步，却有些踟蹰犹豫。

当她终于下了决心，正要开口时。透着烛光的薄薄的门后却传来了一阵可疑的声音，像是压抑的兽鸣，又像是婴儿低声的哭泣。

身体猛然一震，绯顿时脸色苍白。

屋中的短短续续呻吟声如同魔音，逼得她抽手连连后退，直到后背触及支撑着房屋的木柱，像是忽然力脱一般依靠着房柱支撑着。

家主最近宠爱一位下女，日日留恋床榻。道听途说和亲眼目睹给人的感觉像差竟然如此巨大。

过了好久，她才回过了神，咬着嘴唇，努力稳住身姿。

怕这一瞬的不稳被人察觉，绯的目光骤然投向了廊下近侍。可他依然面无表情地望着庭院，一动不动。

身为家主近侍，屋内发生的事，他自然一清二楚。但近侍却并没有丝毫出言提醒的意图，反而像是故意引她撞破此事。若非有人授意，他怎么会轻易让人打断家主情事。

绯心中羞愤难堪。

曾经温存体贴，如今却做出这般行径。她当下想要离开，却因记挂着膝丸，一时间僵在了那里。

屋中娇喘呻吟不断，或许是想起了自己的渺小无力，绯却渐渐平息心境，长叹了一口气。默默地忍受着退到了廊侧，只想远离那难堪的声音。

"怕是一时半会儿完不了的，御前还是先回去吧。"近侍好心地压低声音提醒。

绯抿紧了嘴，她盯着那扇门，一动不动。

不知站了多久，夜色渐深，凉气袭人。久闭的门这才被人打开。

赤足踱步而出的男子，仅仅披着褥袢，发丝凌乱，气息未平。

只见他微微侧头，目光落在了绯的身上，唇边顿时挂起了一丝难以捉摸的微笑。

"过来。"他向绯伸出手。

她看着男人，没有动。

"过来。"男人加重了语气。"不要让我说第三次。"

绯咬了咬牙，勉强抬足，距那人几步之遥，俯身叩拜，却被他扣住了身体，强行拖进了屋内。

那和室内一室暖香，空气淫靡。绘制着红叶的金泥屏风上，衣衫胡乱搭着。

绯浑身紧绷跪坐其中，双目低垂，不敢斜视。只因墙角坐着的一位赤身裸体的女子。

她双手捂耳，虽然以一块白布缚着眼睛，但总感觉依然在看着什么。

绯心中的委屈和羞愤就这样被这香艳的景象所怔。

"御前不用管她。她看不见也听不见。"面前男人大咧咧地盘腿而坐。领口大敞，结实的胸口如玉刻，上面还挂着因激情未干的汗珠。"夜晚天凉，御前可有被冻着。"他伸手想要触碰绯的手指。

绯却下意识地缩手躲开了他。

髭切并没有生气，似乎心情极佳地笑了起来。

"方才在外间看见御前身披月光寒露，宛如天女。即使将你困于凡世，也像这样难以亲近。"他如平时一般甜言蜜语，她一切苦恼羞愤都不曾发生。

绯猛然抬头，望着他的眼睛，难掩其中怨怼。"大人，您难道没有心么。"

髭切依然微笑，"御前似乎忘记了什么吧？是御前拒绝了我啊。"他轻声道，"这一切不是你所期望的么？"

"那些都是罪过。我并非什么天女，不过一介凡人。蒙大人错爱，才与您一夜雨露。我已半身入阿鼻。您又何必如此羞辱逼迫？！"

"哼，罪过？逼迫？"髭切闻言冷笑。"事到如今，御前还要这么说么？"他忽然向绯倾身，宽大的手握住了绯衣衫单薄的肩头。

靠近的身体带着情欲和热力。不知是因为吃痛惊慌，还是其他的原因，绯的呼吸变得急促起来。

"那么，就请御前告诉我，你夜晚偷偷摸摸地过来，躲在在外面听了半天，这难道是我相逼？"

"那明明是你…"

"你气得发抖，身上冰凉，难道不是因为这个人？"他手指着那屋中第三人。只见她依然一动不动，裸露的胸乳挂着新旧吻痕，乳尖肿胀充血。

绯难堪地别过脸去，"不…不是！我是为了我的夫君…"

"说谎。"男人淡淡地打断了她。

"我没有！"

以两指按上她的嘴唇，髭切封住了她的辩解，挑眉道："弟弟无事。只是御前想要知道他的消息，一封信送给家臣便可，为何多日打听不得？其中缘由…"他笑了起来。"难道是御前没有想到么？"

自己都难以相信的隐秘心思被人点出，绯的表情顿时变得惊慌起来。"我…没有…"她脑中混乱，口中喃喃，着急起身，只想逃离眼前这个男人。

那个男人却眼疾手快，一把抓住了她的衣袖，本就凌乱的衣衫顿时从肩头被扯了下来。

绯一怔，抬手捂住胸口。这一瞬间停顿，身后男人顺势搂住了她的腰，将她按倒在了地上。

绯挣扎的动作很容易被身后男人化解。双手手腕被一只大手紧握着扣在了胸前，腰被结实有力的胳膊锁住，双腿也被压住动弹不得。拉扯间露出的冰冷的后背，被死死按向了髭切炽热的胸膛。伴随着男人低沉的嗓音，热力不断传来。

"御前是因思恋我才来的吧。"男人似有些按耐不住自己的兴奋，长腿摩擦着她的腿间内侧。他在绯的颈间低语吐出令她羞愧难当的事实，她却不知如何辩驳，只能拼命摇头。

男人却吻着她的发丝，更加用力将她揉入自己的怀中。

"好了好了，"他在绯的耳边安抚着。"君心似我心，这些日子，我也思念着御前啊。既然你我彼此都饱受相思之苦，为何还要这般不解风情？"他说着，身体微动。锁着绯腰间的手下滑，探入了她的衣摆。"我们都是同样的人啊。"

"别…"绯意识到了他想要做什么，忙要合拢双腿，却被男人顶开了膝盖。她熟悉的，因长期持刀而粗砺的手指就这样陷入了她的腿心，在其中缓缓搓揉。

绯依然扭着身体挣扎着，侧头只见和室中那个如同摆设一般活生生的女人依然视线不明地望着两人。她顿时浑身僵硬。

口中说着思恋倾慕，却不分昼夜地于别人缠绵。之后又将那人如同器物一般随意放置。

这个男人的心里到底在想着什么？

髭切随着她的视线望去，故意道："御前可是在嫉妒她？"

绯咬着牙没有说话。

"她的确很好，身体和御前一般丰腴，却不及御前敏感。"髭切说着，伸手抓住了绯的双乳用力揉搓了一下。绯不禁痛哼出声。

"这样的身体，却是我那不成器的弟弟所有。你可知我是何等嫉妒。"他喃喃着，"明明已经在我怀里，为何又要拒绝。"言及此处，他的情绪又变得不稳暴躁。

绯惊疑不定，挣扎中被他强行打开了身体，在并没有完全湿润的情况下，硬生生地捅穿。

干涩的疼痛席卷了全身，她浑身筋挛。她抓着髭切的手臂，连连低声求饶。

男人并没有就此住手，"这是对御前忤逆我惩罚。"他说着，用他那已经在那个裸身女人身上发泄过又重新挺立的分身，在她的身体里开始了粗暴地抽插搅动。

男人的动作没有丝毫温存和怜悯。绯痛苦难堪地皱起了眉头，手指扣进了他的胳膊。身上人却毫无反应，一味地红着眼睛，如对待罪人一般鞭笞着她。她只得咬牙承受。

只是虽说是惩罚，刚开始撕裂般的疼痛慢慢缓和后，熟悉的感觉便蔓延开来。她的甬道不自觉地漏粘稠的汁液，泥泞黏糊保护着她娇嫩的内壁。

随着敏感的核心被男人粗大器物的碰撞，丝丝快感和刺激交织着没有完全褪去的疼痛从她的下体蜿蜒而上。

一下撞击，粗暴地撞到了她无处遮挡的最柔软之处。她顿感酸麻，无法抑制的呜咽就这样从她唇边滑出。

那声呻吟似乎引起了身上的男人的注意。他停下了动作，扬起眉，笑了出声，叹道："御前这是何等失态。被惩罚都能尝到滋味么？"

放松了对绯的钳制，他俯下身去舔去她眼角泌出的泪珠，深深吻住了她嘴唇。腰间的动作也忽然变得格外温柔。

"我该把你怎样才好啊。"髭切喃喃，轻柔地摩挲着绯的长发。烛光下琥珀色的眸子中，一丝愉悦与痛苦交杂的无奈神情转瞬即逝。

指尖挑拨，舌尖舔舐，男人细细品味着她身上的每一寸地方。将发泄过的器物退出，分开她的双腿，含着她一时难以闭合的花心噬咬。又或者抓起她的双乳，如婴孩一般吮吸着她的乳尖。他不似从前那般游刃有余。温柔中参杂着有些粗暴慌乱。仿佛宣誓主权一般在她的身上留下了无数的红痕。

理智的抗拒和身体最求快感的诚服在一遍又一遍反复击打着绯。她被扶着身体跨坐在男人身上，腰肢扭动，下体的小口贪婪地吞吐着带给她无限刺激的阳具。羞愧和情欲的泪水不断滑落。

"真是过分啊…"她在激烈中喘息着喃喃道。不知说的是顶在自己身体之中的男人，还是鲜廉寡耻的自己。

"什么都别想…闭上眼，一切交给我便好。"家主在她的耳边低语。他双臂环抱着她，虽然明知是假象，却如此温暖的又令人安心。

她依言照做。黑暗顿时吞没了烛光下纷乱华贵的衣物，舶来的玉枕，裸身如塑像的女子，依靠着的俊美男人。

鼻间幽幽蜜香，衣裾悉悉索索，肌肤相接的炽热触感，这些被视线蒙蔽的感官瞬间变得清晰起来。她只感觉源源不断的快感，如同燎原的火焰一般燃尽了她的理智。

唇齿交接，香汗淋漓，混乱间，她隐隐预感，自己或许一生都会与这个男人纠缠不清。

* * *

日日缠绵，一切世事均抛之脑后。

数月后，膝丸凯旋。

绯终于有机会离开髭切，带着被他调教过的极为敏感的身体回到了自己夫君身边。她知道这只是暂时的。

刚开始不熟悉，但很快她便渐渐摸清了自己夫君的性子。

膝丸强欲，常常兴头一起，便不分昼夜地与绯交合。他本身心地纯善，不似髭切那般心思深沉，只是那不容拒绝地样子，和他的兄长极为相似。

他在绯的身体中一遍一遍地浇灌，以他特有的缠人方式，半是逼迫半是恳求地不许她的下体漏出一滴方才吞下的体液，并且告诉绯，方才御台所夫人又派了牛车要召她去小住几日。

绯趴在自己的夫君身体下，没有开口。被他有些粗暴的动作弄得重心不稳。

"唉，你不说话的时候，简直跟兄长大人一摸一样…"身上人忽然有些抱怨。

绯心中一惊，扭过头去看他。那个人脸色并无变化，不过是随口一说。

"小住几日便回来吧，好不好？"膝丸红着脸说着。

绯回过头去，像母兽一般趴着，将脸颊贴在了地面上。她不敢去想今夜家主大人看到了她被夫君弄得难以闭合涎液横流的花穴会有什么样的反应。

"嗯…"绯淡淡地回应了膝丸。

（全文完）


End file.
